


invincible once again and forevermore

by hyacinth4maria



Series: heroic hearts, made weak by time and fate, but strong in will [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Good Senpais, Haikyuu Chapter 381, Hinata Shoyou Appreciation, Kageyama Tobio Has Grown, M/M, invincible, love all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth4maria/pseuds/hyacinth4maria
Summary: Shoyou has not felt so alive in a long time. He thinks he must have been dreaming the past few years, must have been caught in some sort of coma, because only now does he hear his own heart beat.Here he is, Hinata Shoyou, standing where he has always felt the most powerful, the most comfortable, playing the sport which brought him pain and glory, facing against the boy who he's loved and hated.He thinks, I'm invincible.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Yachi Hitoka/Original Female Character(s)
Series: heroic hearts, made weak by time and fate, but strong in will [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611217
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	invincible once again and forevermore

When the whistle blows and calls the game to an end, Shoyou pauses.

The game does not feel like any of his previous wins. It doesn't feel like a loss, either.

It feels like a promise. 

Even as his muscles ache with strains and his bones feel heavy, Shoyou runs to the other side of the court and jumps at Kageyama with a roar.

Laughing and yelling nonsensical praises, Shoyou is met by Kageyama mid-air. 

Kageyama grins down at him and raises a hand that is soon taken by Shoyou.

"We're _invincible,_ Hinata." Kageyama says, and its softer than Shoyou has ever heard him, but its spoken firmly, leaving no room for doubt in the deepness of his voice.

Shoyou feels fifteen, told he will be made invincible, sixteen and promising Kageyama invincibility, seventeen and eighteen and invincible.

Shoyou beams.

Just like that, they fall in together again.

_

Afterward, in the buzz of a crowded restaurant, being jostled by Suga on one side and Nishinoya on the other, Shoyou grins up at Kageyama.

"I really thought we were in trouble when you started pulling out those combos with Hoshiumi-senpai."

Kageyama smirks, cocky enough to see the boy king he had once been. "I know. I saw your panic."

Shoyou almost argues, ready to bicker with his favorite rival, when Kagyama speaks again, "But you dealt with it well."

Shoyou pauses, shocked at the praise, then flushes with warmth. "Thanks."

Tanaka and Nishinoya bark out a laugh and ruffle his hair. 

"You're not the klutz you used to be," Nishinoya says, wild grin tamed by the affectionate look in his eyes.

"Nope!" Shoyou chirps.

"He hasn't been that klutz in a long time." Tanaka reaches over Suga and punches him lightly.

Shimizu (Tanaka? Kiyoko?), at Tanaka's elbow, smiles and says, "You've grown tremendously."

Shoyou smiles at her until he notices Hitoka's almost-flinch and tries to catch her eye meaningfully but she avoids his gaze. 

Suga suddenly reaches across the table and pinches Kageyama. "This one is different, too."

Now it's Kageyama's turn to flush. 

Suga giggles and pokes him. "You learned from your best senpai, huh?"

Kageyama nods, which would have been solemn if not for the blush across his cheeks and the slight tilt of his mouth. 

_His smile is prettier, now,_ Shoyou thinks.

Daichi shoves Suga softly. "Don't bully the poor kid," then, to Kageyama, he says, "You were amazing out there."

"As expected from the King." Tsukishima drawls, but it is not the same cruelty from high school.

Yamaguchi grins and says, "Tsukki's gonna catch up to you soon," then he turns toward Tsukishima and bats his eyelashes, grabbing onto his arm, "right, Tsukki?"

Talking for Tsukishima is a habit Yamaguchi fell out of a long time ago, but maybe, being here with their senpais must be making him fall into old habits. 

The younger kids would've gone wild to see their captain turn into an admiring mess for Tsukishima, but they've long since left, so there is no need to act responsibly anymore.

Instead of the expected reprimand, Tsukishima says, "Yes, I will."

Shoyou reaches over Nishinoya and fist bumps Tsukishima. "We'll be waiting to face you on a formal stage, Cage-kun."

It's a jab at the nickname spikers began to call him after their second time at nationals, the blocker who caged each spiker who went against him.

But Tsukishima does not rise for the bait and instead nods. "Alright, All-Around-Player-san."

"Mr. Ace!" Yachi calls, her face no longer sad.

Shoyou beams, his hard work paying off to see his friends' faces shining with pride, pride for _him._

"To all our aces!" Shoyou cheers joyfully, raising a glass of apple juice because he would not trust alcohol with his body.

The others raise their glasses of beer and toast to Tanaka, who roars with pride, and Asahi, who smiles brightly, a contrast to the shyness he had carried with him all throughout high school. 

Then, Shoyou looks across the table towards Kageyama, who is currently stuffing his face. His eyebrows furrowed with concentration, his cheeks puffed with food, pretty eyes closed as he basked in the tastes. 

When Kageyama opens his eyes and looks at Shoyou questioningly, Shoyou almost reaches over to brush away the rice on his chin.

His heart has been filled once again by the same treacherous fondness from the Karasuno days.

Shoyou remembers this same boy grinning cruelly every time he advanced and Shoyou was forced to stay behind, remembers him giving Shoyou wings time and time again, pushing Shoyou farther than he had ever been, remembers his small smile when he promised to meet again.

Kageyama blinks at him and gestures to his plate as if offering his food. Shoyou shakes his head belatedly, his heart swelling with a shy affection.

Shoyou's own plate, hardly touched from all the talking, calls to him and he digs in.

The conversation continues, everyone falling into their old roles in the team. Nishinoya ignoring the probing questions about his volleyball career and whining about how Asahi is a coward for skipping every time he invites him out, Tanaka and Kiyoko (or the Tanakas now, Shoyou supposes) giggle when they tell everyone about the small apartment they found and how they´ve filled it with too much furniture, Suga talking about his students and how he feels like his parents are getting old, Asahi says he needs more models for his clothing line and if anyone would like to help him out, it would be greatly appreciated, Yachi talks about how stressful school has been and how she wants to find a new roommate because her current one won't stop washing her hair in the kitchen sink, Daichi talks about how tired he is all the time, how he wonders if he is going in the right direction, then laughs and shrugs with a careless attitude Shoyou had never seen in him.

Everyone, who had seemed so familiar at first, seems to have changed at least a little bit.

Shoyou can not stop looking at Kageyama, observing how he has changed.

Not to mention the Kunimi-esque haircut, he is far more lenient with his smiles, his eyes no longer carry that perpetual anger, his touches are soft and his voice warm.

Shoyou wonders when he learned to accept others, when he learned to accept himself.

When the night verges on early morning and the restaurant is nearing its closing time and everyone begins to say their goodbyes, Shoyou wanders over to Yachi.

Yachi smiles at him and stands at his side. 

"I saw you looking a Kageyama-kun all night." She says slyly, her cute face gaining a sharp edge under the warm orange lights. 

Shoyou, who had been hoping to attack her first, gasps. "Yachi!"

Yachi laughs, throwing her head back. "I knew you were going to probe into my love life, too, Hinata."

Shoyou splutters, because he was, _damn it._

Yachi smiles, a little bit sad, but a little bit serene too, when her eyes flicker to Kiyoko. "I accepted her rejection. I have accepted it for a while, now. I-¨

Yachi flushes like she used to when she had just become her manager and was too unsure of herself.

But Yachi is not that girl anymore.

"I am seeing someone right now. She´s, well, she is amazing and I don´t know if she is the last person I will love but she is the one I have loved the strongest so far. You would like her. Sometimes, she reminds me of you."

"Yachi," Shoyou says but doesn't continue.

Yachi grins suddenly and pulls out her phone. "I hadn't told you 'cause I wanted to way it in person, but now is as good of a time as any."

Yachi shows him her wallpaper, it´s a picture of her with her smiling face mushed against the cheek of a girl with tan skin and a bright grin.

"Her name is Lisa."

Shoyou suddenly feels the need to cry. "Yachi, I am sho happy for you!"

Yachi giggles and pats his shoulder. "I'll be happy for you, too, when you stop looking after Kageyama and chase him like you've chased everything else in your life."

Shoyou groans. "Yachiiiiiii."

"You know, back when you first told me, I didn't understand, but I do now. He has been looking at you, too."

Then Nishinoya is pulling him into a sloppy hug and Suga is making him promise to visit and Daichi and Asahi are being scolded by Yachi and Kiyoko into eating more and he almost doesn't notice when Kageyama slips away. 

Shoyou bids everyone farewell then ignores his screeching muscles to jog in the direction Kageyama took.

He finds Kageyama outside, under the harsh white streetlight, staring at the stars.

"You know, I missed you while you were gone."

The shout that Shoyou was about to scare Kageyama with stutters in his throat and comes out as, "Hyuah?"

Kageyama grins at him, blinding compared to the smiles of his adolescence. "Don't be so shocked, you shrimp."

It is quiet for a while and Shoyou looks at the stars, wondering what Kageyama sees up there until Kageyama speaks again.

"I missed you. I love volleyball and that will never change, but-"

Kageyama's newfound confidence with emotions seems to falter under Shoyou's attentive gaze.

"But it is better with you." Shoyou finishes.

Kageyama overcomes his shock to nod and Shoyou smiles tentatively, raising a hand.

Kageyama takes the offering and clasps his fingers around Shoyou's rough hand. 

Shoyou basks in this touch, in this moment with the moonlight in Kageyama's hair and the cold kissing their skin. Shoyou says what he has always wanted to say, fears be damned.

"Let's be invincible forever, yeah?"

Kageyama grins and presses his head to Shoyou's. "Let's be invincible, on the grandest stage, forever."

"Invincible." Shoyou repeats, smiling dumbly.

Kageyama presses his grin to Shoyou's and Shoyou thinks, _invincible._

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter (@hyacinth4maria): https://twitter.com/hyacinth4maria?s=09 
> 
> thanks for reading my fic and i hope u enjoyed it


End file.
